Jamakingmecrazy
by ramoneslover
Summary: Ed/Leighton. RPF. It irked her that he was just so team Sebastian. He had once told both of them that guys have to stick together. So he had been charged with keeping an eye on her which Ed had agreed to with a smirk.


**Jamakingmecrazy** by Rena

PG, I don't own Gossip Girl, Ed or Leighton or anything else. This is just for fun.  
Pairing: Ed/Leighton (RPF)  
Preview: It irked her that he was just so team Sebastian. He had once told both of them that guys have to stick together. So he had been charged with keeping an eye on her which Ed had agreed to with a smirk.

------

She hadn't felt this relaxed in ages, they needed this vacation so badly that she could nearly taste it as they boarded the plane in their frayed jeans and loose sweaters. She looked down at the phone in her hand. Three missed called. She rolled her eyes and threw it in her purse.

She felt his eyes instantly on her.

"Let him suffer a bit," she huffed and he smirked at her, looking away.

"My poor man," he murmured and it irked her that he was just so team Sebastian. He had once told both of them that guys have to stick together. So he had been charged with keeping an eye on her which Ed had agreed to with a smirk. Same infuriating smirk he wore now. Little did her boyfriend know that the one who had to be kept in constant vigilance was her keeper after he had a little too much to drink. Which was exactly what was going to happen once they got to the island.

"A few days should do the trick," she snipped and shifted. Why had they ended sitting together? Oh right. Because Jess wanted to sleep and she was now stretched out in the seats in front of them.

She thought these hours in the plane could serve to huff about her stupid boyfriend and his sudden neediness.

"Here, have some vodka," he offered her and she took it gratefully. His little glass cup with orange juice and vodka. Perfect. Even if it was 9:34 am.

"Thank you," she empathized and gulped it back in two swoops as he looked on, amused.

-----

The press can call it a posse, she calls it people that entertain her. Keep her from answering her phone.

The night they arrive they go dancing and drinking and she has five more fruity concoctions than recommended by the surgeon general. But there's a certain freedom here, lack of press, lack of stalkerazzi, lack of boyfriend.

She dances with a tall and dreaded Jamaican and compliments his arms and his accent which by this point in her life have no effect on her or she would've already taken her friend's boyfriend in his messy little trailer.

She laughs when Chase accidentally hits on a transvestite and to support herself she places her hand on Ed's chest because she's sure she will trip, fall and land on his lap.

She doesn't remember much of the rest of the night but she knows someone is nearly carrying her to her bed.

"Here, throw it in the toilet," she hands him her cellphone because it keeps making noise.

"Answer the man," he insist.

"I can't. I'm drunk and I'll break up with him," she slurs.

"Do you want to break up?" he asks and somehow she thinks they're alone.

"No because then I'll have to lust after you," she snips and she hears him laugh before she passes out on the hotel bed.

-----

She doesn't wake until 2pm when she realizes she's sleeping her vacation away and nearly jumps out of bed.

She finds Chase passed out on the sofa and she nudges him with her foot.

"Where's Jess?" she asks.

He mumbles something about skirts and dicks and she ruffles his hair, walking past him.

She showers and dresses in a tiny red dress on top of her yellow bikini with white flip flops that show off her new pedicure. She's going to have fun. Maybe go snorkeling. She loves snorkeling.

When she gets out of her room she finds Ed exiting his. His hair is tousled and he's his typical mess. Someone once told him that hat was cute and he believed them.

"You look refreshed," he mumbles. She supposed the lipstick helped. She slips on her sunglasses.

"You don't," she says and shoves her towel into her large straw bag.

"Imagine that," he snaps. "Considering I had to carry you back to your room."

"You're the best," she says and loops her arm into his as they walk down the hallway.

"True," he nods.

"Where's Jess?" she asks.

"Tanning," he murmurs, still rubbing his face. He's smoking before she can stop him.

She pouts. "I want to snorkel."

"I'll snorkel."

"There's a man in my room." She informs him.

"I put him there," he nods.

"So considerate."

----------

They reach the front desk because they're both lost and don't know how to get to the snorkeling even if it was highlighted and pointed to in a map.

They're hung over. That's the reason.

The girl looks startled when they walk arm-in-arm to the desk.

"Snorkeling," she says.

"Oh my god," she whispers. Lovely Jamaican accent. Large breasts. Maybe she should've gotten that boob job Blake recommended. Just a bit of _perking_.

Ed's smirking. He's such a jam she can't stand it.

"You're… from Gossip Girl, right?"

She shifts and smiles. "Yes. Thank you. Snorkeling?"

Vacation. The purpose of it is forgetting (even for a few minutes) that she plays Blair Waldorf for a living. Because the moment she does the sexual tension is back up between her and Ed. It's a phenomenon how that happens. Everyone notices.

"I love the show!" the girl gushes. "Oh my god! You're Chuck!" she finally recognizes Ed under his hat and his greasy hair. She blanches slightly at his not-so-composed appearance.

He turns instantly into Media!Ed. Nonchalant and at times a jerk. A little bit more like Chuck, she told him once.

"_Method acting, Meesters," he defended once._

"Oh my god! Are you guys like together for real?" her eyes are wide and so very hopeful that she hates to break her bubble. Hates to dash her hopes. She does that enough to herself.

Ed blubbers for a moment and so does she. "No – my eh, girlfriend, is not here."

The girl looks like she's found heaven in a basket. "You're British!"

Leighton smirks, it's her favorite reaction in the whole wide world. It's Ed's most hated question.

"Yes, he is," she answers for him. "Any chance you can tell us about the snorkeling?"

The girl turns to her and instantly spots their looped arms. "Oh my god, is this like a _secret_ thing?"

She swears she will beat her with her straw bag. Now the tension can cut cheese. It always happens, the moment people think they're together it's like this large long wall erupts and they become awkward.

"You know, I don't think I'll snorkel." He murmurs.

"Me neither," she agrees. "Tanning sounds safer."

"Agreed." He says and as they walk away she notices they're no longer touching.

-----

They find Jess five shades darker and being hit on by an extremely handsome dark man with twelve more ab muscles than Ed will ever have.

Ed glowers and Leighton smirks, brushing past him and grabbing Jess to they can get drinks.

"We were spotted," she tells her friend. "And now I need Sangria."

-----

They're alone once more when, during dinner, when Jess leaves for the restroom and seeing as Chase never joined them and decided to join the perky brunette bartender they are now sitting alone and staring at one another.

A camera flashes nearby and she jumps, seeing it all now. As their picture makes the gossip magazines but she remembers once more that she's not in New York and most of these people neither care who they are or even know who they are.

Front desk girl was a fluke.

A fluke that has had them acting strange around one another for a minute. And the minute continues.

He starts texting and she pulls the battery from her phone.

"He says to call him," he tells her.

"He's using you as an errand boy?" she snaps.

"Guys stick together." He explains and she notices how dark his eyes are.

"Why are you so team Sebastian? You knew me first! Why can't you be on my team? I play your girlfriend for a living!" she's seething. She has no idea where the outburst is coming from. But it was in her and it apparently wanted to come out.

"It's better if you're with him," he states and it's so off the wall and unexpected that it stuns her stupid.

It's easier, he means.

She downs the rest of her drink and decides to get drunk for the rest of the night.

------

The end


End file.
